


Hot Beaches? Heee...Hate Them!

by Puns_and_Pickles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And I don’t mean the drink ; ), Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Fates Summer, Fun on the beach, M/M, PWP, Sex on the Beach, Smut, Top Leo, a lot of fluff, boys being dorks, but they’re shamelessly in love, seriously I couldn’t stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns_and_Pickles/pseuds/Puns_and_Pickles
Summary: “Hey, maybe if you like tropical islands, that’s fine! Maybe it’s not as bad I say.”Small and cute PWP about Nohrian Scum learning to enjoy the more subtle nuances of a summer vacation.





	Hot Beaches? Heee...Hate Them!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in celebration of Summer Leo finally coming home in Fire Emblem Heroes. ; ) Baby boy was a pain to get, and I just can’t stop listening to his voice lines. Many of them will be in this fic too, so keep watch! Enjoy ❤️

 

.

This was the worst. The absolute worst.

Leo didn’t even know how he had managed to get himself into this mess, sitting under a tropical palm tree and pulling his cloak tighter around him as waves crashed against the brilliant white sand shore. He had agreed to this, somehow, after listening to his retainers whine and whine about ‘how fun and exciting’ it would be to spend a few weeks in the tropics.

 _Pah_! Those fools. They knew nothing!

The last two days had been nothing but suffering for the Nohrian prince, skin beginning to blister even though he had made sure to avoid the sun like the plague. He had his trusty ointment in his satchel, even used it multiple times a day…not that it worked. Leo could feel the way his skin felt as if it was sizzling, scorched from the heat as he had spent the whole day out, promising to watch Elise and Sakura as they enjoyed their day at the beach.

‘Good thing this is over now.’ Leo sighed, watching his sister and her best friend pack up their blankets and towels, chatting up about all the amazing things they were planning to try tomorrow. The day had gone by far too slow, and with dusk approaching the last couple of rays of sunshine reached past his hood, leaving Leo to pull his cloak tighter around him and sip his tomato juice vigorously.

It was his only solace. Refreshing, sweet tomato juice, and in unlimited supply! It was the sweet nectar that rejuvenated his body, mind, and spirit, and helped beat off the scorching heat. He could lay back and enjoy at least something while he cooked slowly from the sun-

_“Watch out~”_

Leo yelped loudly when a sudden splash of cold liquid hit him in the side, water soaking into the fabric instantly and causing his warm skin to shiver in shock.

“W-what the-“ Leo immediately pulled his drenched hood down, eyes wide as he found the source of this madness.

“Ha! He lives. I almost thought that the sun had baked you through!” Takumi was but three feet from the flustered prince, empty bucket in hand and amused smirk painted across his face.

“O-Of course I am- you insufferable- _Hey_!” Before Leo had the chance to release his curses onto his smug hoshidan lover, Takumi non-to gently placed the empty bucket over the blonde’s head and took off laughing. His mind drew a blank, incredulously picking up the plastic toy and watching Takumi bolt off along the white beach. It wasn’t until his competitive spirit awoke that he snapped out of his trance. “ _Come back here!”_

Within a second Leo was up, hand seizing his satchel and the other gripping the half empty glass of juice like it was a weapon. With anger boiling in his in veins, he took off behind the laughing prince, eyes never leaving his lover’s back as he chased him down the soft white beachfront of their paradise resort.

_“I’m going to kill you!”_

“Ha! We’ll see about that.” Takumi laughed freely as he took off towards the sunset.

Despite the anger flowing freely in his veins Leo felt his face melt into a determined smirk, eyes honed in on Takumi’s back as he tracked him along the lush landscape. He didn’t even care that they were getting further and further away from the resort, mind focused on pay back as he felt his legs gain speed. He would find the best time to strike- _once he got closer._

It was quite the stretch before the chase seemed to come to an end. Leo didn’t know how much time passed by when they both started loosing vigor, lungs aching a little from the strain of running for what seemed like an eternity. He didn’t loose focus though, and when he saw that Takumi was coming to a halt at the middle of a quiet lagoon, he raised his glass and went for the kill.

Takumi had only just turned toward him when the cold liquid hit his chest, some of the juice hitting his neck and chest as the ice cubes caught him straight on.

_“W-What the-“_

“N-Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of t-traitors.” Leo could feel his lungs give out, finally coming down from the adrenaline rush that had carried him this far. “T-the sentence is…” His voice failed him.

“…t-tomato?” Takumi didn’t sound much better off, voice coming out raspy and breathless. Despite the blow, he was smiling.

Leo couldn’t help but huff at his lover’s face, letting the ridiculous game of theirs finally catch up to him as he looked around. They had been running for quite a while, sun on the horizon and basking them in a pleasant heat as they both relaxed from the race.

“I can’t believe you splashed me with tomato juice.” Takumi snickered to himself, plopping himself onto the warm sand and smiling brightly up at Leo.

“What! I-I can’t believe you splashed me and then-“ Leo sat himself down beside his lover. “-you are truly insufferable!”

Takumi beamed tenderly at him, melting any lingering anger right out of the flustered prince. He could feel his breathing steady, eyes set on Takumi until he got himself comfortable on the sand, allowing his body to rest a little before they would have to make their way back to the resort. Leo let his gaze wonder, taking in the sinking sun, the way the blues turned into various shades of oranges and pinks. He felt a lot more at ease. Skin not burning from the torturous heat for once as he inspected their surroundings. Lush tropical fauna, plants that he had eyed during the day but not bothered appreciating- He’d probably find them fascinating if he hadn’t been bunkered up all day. Leo could for sure say that this was probably the most at ease he had felt his entire stay so far.

“It’s nice that you finally grace me with your presence. I’ve been wanting to hang out all day.” Takumi plopped down flat against the sand, hand reaching out and grabbing the half forgotten glass of juice and taking the last sip of pinkish juice that had barely survived the assault earlier.

“Hmmm.” Leo closed his eyes for a few long moments, listening to the waves crash against the shore.

“Don’t tell me you’re not having fun- in _paradise_?” Takumi snickered, not sounding even the slightest bit offended.

“Tropical islands? Forget it. And this swim suit- don’t even get me started!” Leo roared. He gestured wildly to the offending piece of clothing, as if the tight fabric should apologize for his torturous day.

“Looks good to me.” Leo caught the way Takumi’s gaze inspected him, a light flush spreading across the archer’s cheeks.

Leo huffed dramatically into the night sky, feeling his heart beat steady out. The exciting chase had taken his mind off of his earlier misery, mind coming up with things that he didn’t hate…like this moment.

This was…nice.

The warm breeze was refreshing, a far cry from the stagnant sun that had made reading torture for the mage. Now he found himself smiling into the sunset, eyes catching the way the waves crashed against perfect shores, creating a calming rhythm for his heart to follow. Soon the sun would go down, and he would be able to point out the constellations to Takumi, take his hand as they made their way back.

“I actually like walking the beaches…at night. Only at night.” Leo whispered into the sky.

“ _Hmm_ … maybe we should go in for a swim together. What do you think? It would cool you off for sure.”

“Ha-…Swim…in the ocean… _with my body_?” Leo chuckled.

Takumi snorted, charming smile gracing his lips. “And here I thought you secretly loved getting soaked. Especially with how burnt you’ve gotten.”

“You’re the worst. Why did you have to remind me…”

“Not my fault you turn redder than Ryoma’s armor.” Takumi poked his sizzled skin, light burn making Leo grimace at the bubbling pain in caused.

“...I’ve been trying to avoid it like the plague, but…” Leo moved his cape away from his body, inspecting his redness. It wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. He had done quite a good job avoiding the sun at all cost, but a faint blush still had managed to spread all over his chest and face.

“Your shoes are going to be the worst part of it.” Takumi leaned toward him, gently poking the mages exposed legs and sending a jolt of pain up his skin.

“ _Ow_! What the-” Leo removed the articles in question, frowning at the ridiculous tan lines that were now etched into his skin, all the way up his calves.

“Damn it.” Leo sighed. He felt his body relax and plop backwards into the sand, choosing to ignore what he couldn’t change.

“Don’t worry. We’re all going to have some.”

Leo abandoned the scene around him to look at Takumis’s chest, eyes looking for any sort of tan line, but failing to see anything out of place.

“I don’t see any on you…but no surprise. You spent almost all day in the water with Ryoma and Corrin…”

“Pfft- you wish- _Look_.” Takumi’s hand moved to his hip, pulling down the hem of his shorts to reveal crisp pale skin, contrasting nicely against his sun kissed body. “Mine just aren’t going to be as noticeable as yours.”

Leo felt like he should scoff, but an unusual flush of heat overtook him at the sight of his lover’s body, eyes traveling up his chest and watching the remaining traces of juice dribble down and sink into the sand.

“Easy for you to say.”

It wasn’t a beat later that Takumi followed his gaze, eyes lighting up as a thought crossed his mind. The archer flushed as he brought his hand up, clean finger swiping at the wet liquid and bringing it to his mouth, quickly liking it clean.

“…” Leo swallowed hard. ”You’re doing this on purpose, Takumi.”

  
“W-What!” Takumi flushed an even brighter red. “Nohrian Scum! I did no such thing!” A small smile cracked through the fake anger, giving him away.

“Insufferable…truly insufferable!” Leo couldn’t help but smile too.

“Pfff- says you, Mr. I-wont-leave-my-shade-till-forced. I had to find a way to lure you away from everyone else, or else we’d be back at the resort, stuck between our siblings- and I’d rather not…you know…”

“Shhh…yeah. Sorry, I was just…not really in my element.” Leo leaned ever and let his lips ghost over his lover’s cheek, feeling the warm skin as he gently kissed him.

“So you’ll grace me with your presence?” Takumi joked, leaning into Leo and bringing their faces closer.

“I’ll consider it.”

Leo closed the gap, lips brushing against his lover’s sensually as he let himself enjoy the moment. He felt the rush of endorphins flood his system, fueling the mage to card his hands into the silvery soft hair and deepen the kiss. Takumi felt like the first cool breeze on a hot day, lips slightly damp and oh so soft under his touch. It didn’t take much to get him on board, and soon he found himself asking for permission to enter.

The moment took an unexpected turn after that.

A few seconds after tasting his lover on his tongue, Leo pulled back. Face blank, and eyes wide in confusion.

“W-what happened. Why did you pull away.” Takumi whispered.

  
Leo touched his hand to his lips, brain processing just what had evoked that reaction. “You taste different…you taste like…” Leo looked around, eyes honing in on the empty glass forgotten in the sand.

“Tomato.”

“What.” Takumi glared at mage, huffing out in disbelief before slowly laughing. “You’re…incredible.”

Leo didn’t waste any more words and dove hurriedly back in. He liked his way back into his lover’s mouth, seeking that refreshing note with every taste. It was curious how the sweet flavor paired so well with Takumi’s, complimenting instead to masking, and Leo couldn’t help but let his hand card it’s way into damp silver strands to pull them closer.

He felt a pleasure kindle in his groin when a pair of warm hands ran down his chest. Leo moaned into the kiss, loving the way his lover gasped and moaned into the kiss every time he chose to delve deeper into the delicious heat. It didn’t take long for Takumi to feel it too, body suddenly jolting up and straddling the blond as he broke away.

“So, how do you want to do this?”

“Hmmm?” Leo hummed in contemplation, eyes fixed on the sight before him. Takumi looked stunning like this, bathed in the light of the sunset and looking at him so fondly. He felt…giddy. _Loved_. Like in this little lagoon the two of them could just be themselves, without the fear that their family or politics could ruin the moment. It wasn’t often he got to be this close, and he would make the most of it.

“Let me make love to you.” Leo leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the archer’s chest, right above his heart.

“Hmmm, with the roll of the waves in the back and all?” Takumi snickered, nuzzling into soft blond hair.

“Exactly.”

“You’re a sap, you know that?”

“I prefer ‘ _romantic_ ’, thank you.” And Leo chose to show it too. Sitting up and letting his hands make short work of Takumi’s hair tie. Watching as silky pale strands fell on sun kissed shoulders. “You…hmmm.”

“I what?” Takumi smiled down at him.

“…you look so beautiful like this…”

And what a sight it was. The sun was on the verge of dipping under the ocean, orange and magenta hues coloring the sky and reflecting so beautifully in Takumi’s hair. He was in awe, hoping that he could commit this moment to memory for when he was back home in Nohr, alone, and eagerly awaiting the next chance to see his lover.

“Shhh. I know. You keep telling me.” Takumi looked skeptically at him, face red from the compliment.

“And I’ll tell you again.” Takumi blushed even further at the comment, eyes averting and looking away flustered. That was when Leo decided to make his move, letting his hands trail lower down the archer’s toned body and sinking them into the damp fabric of his lover’s shorts. His hands reached the pale sun hidden globes, giving them a firm squeeze before setting on the task to kiss the tender skin of his neck.

“Hmmm…you smell of Tomatoes too.” Leo inhaled the sweet scent of his leftover juice.

“Well…you’re to blame for that, scum.”

Leo refused to give into the bout, letting his lips drift lower, nuzzling his face into his lover’s chest as he let the situation around them sink in. He had been so caught up the last few days about how he hated being here, hated the way his body was exposed to the elements and damage they brought…but if that was the price to pay to be in quiet solitude with his lover, then he would pay it.  
Ten fold.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you…I just…I’ve been overwhelmed by all the action.” The events of the last few days began playing within the mage’s mind, two days filled with sunshine, water, and so much ‘ _fun_ ’.

The beach was a far cry from the dark and cramped castle of Nohr. No cozy libraries or dark allies to bugger off to, and privacy was just about non-existent here in their sibling shared bungalows.

“Just focus on there here…and now.” Takumi whispered against his lips, hand feeling up Leo’s tender chest squeezing his shoulder carefully.

Leo let his lips graze their way down to his lover’s neck, leaving sensual kisses against the golden skin- careful to not leave any marks.

“How would this be-“ Leo paused “...most comfortable for you?”

Takumi gave the question a couple seconds of thought before his face flushed a bright shade of ruby.. “I-I know!”

Without missing a beat the other prince got up, thumbs hooking into the seam of his swim trunks and in one swift motion he pulled them down.

Leo choked on thin air.

He couldn’t help but stare. Crisp pale skin contrasted nicely against the light golden that now adorned the rest of Takumi’s body, pulling his attention south to where he now could freely gaze. He had seen his lover naked plenty of times before, but- that didn’t make it any less arousing.

“W-what? It’s not like I can stop myself from tanning.”

‘Thank god.’ Leo didn’t reply, letting out a snort in humor that quickly turned into a gulp when Takumi knelt down next to him in his full naked glory, looking for something.

“Pull yours down a little. I’m gonna try and find- the...“ Leo haphazardly hooked his thumbs into his trunks and did as he was told, watching his slowly hardening member spring free from the tight swim trunks he’d been wearing all day.

“W-what are you…looking for.” Leo tried his best to show modesty when being this close to his lover, but he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam Takumi’s perfectly sculpted physique.

“That weird ointment you’ve been using all- Oh, here it is.” Takumi grabbed the clear glass bottle out of Leo’s bag and wasted no time seating himself on top of Leo’s middle.

“Y-you want to do it…like this?” Leo couldn’t help but gulp when he saw Takumi sit down on his lap, glistening chest mere inches away from his face. He could feel himself stiffen against his lover’s thigh, blood rushing to his member at a dangerous speed..

“Y-yeah since…” Takumi’s face reddened at the way Leo’s hips mindlessly ground up, lightly stroking his own shaft. “...that way we can keep the sand out of the way.”

“Hmmm…that would be smart.” Leo let his hands roam up his lover’s thighs, relishing in the way Takumi’s breath hitched. His thumbs massages circles into the sensitive skin, and he couldn’t help but lean forward and place a quick kiss against Takumi’s chest. “You look so damn beautiful right now… Like this…”

Takumi’s cheeks reddened further, and Leo knew that compliments were a huge turn on for the quietly vain prince. He could do this all day, tell Takumi about how much he loved him, how absolutely stunning he looked all day, every day, but then they wouldn’t get to what he had planned for them tonight.

In a bold move, Leo kissed his way up Takumi’s chest and pulled his lover against him.

“Let me prepare you, love.” Leo placed a few more pecks against warm skin before he took the vile of sun lotion from his lover. He had used quite a bit today, but there was far more than enough to coat his hand in a thick coat of the slick liquid.

He made short work of his earlier bashfulness, forehead resting against hard muscles as he let his hand trail down and tease his lovers firm rear a bit, fingers finding their way between the perfect globes and running over his twitching muscle.

Leo sucked in a breath when his first digit entered, hot walls constricting around him as Takumi let out a gasp.

“S-sorry….It’s just…been a while.” The archer took a couple of deep breath and held on to Leo’s shoulders for support. “I’ll be alright. Continue.”

“Hmmm, are you sure?” If they had all night, Leo didn’t want to rush things.

Takumi didn’t answer. Instead he ground forward and rough against Leo’s hardening member, forcing a breathless moan from the Nohrian prince, eyes closing as his mind tried real back from the contact.

“I’m sure.”

Leo felt a fire ignite in his chest, pure lust for Takumi fueling his movement as he renewed his preparation. His digit dover deeper, gently rubbing against the heat inside of him as he let the other fingers massage the tight muscle they were soon to breach.

He relished in the chocked moan that escaped Takumi as another finger entered, joining the first one and gently pulling at his tight muscle to loosen it. He knew that they hadn’t seen each other in months, and to help ease some of the tension he ground his hips back against Takumi, enjoying the way each sensual glide forced a low moan out of his lover.

“I missed you.” Leo added another finger, feeling his own hardened arousal press crudely against Takumi’s. He loved this man, loved every inch of his being, and he hoped that one day he could find a way to express it too.

“I-ah…I missed you too…so much…” Takumi leaned back, fiery amber meeting his gaze and Leo sucked in a breath. He would commit this moment to memory, the way that Takumi looked at him right now, face flushed, so full of love and passion- for him.

“D-do it now, _please_.” Takumi let his hand run through his tousled hair, pushing the headband back and placing a tender kiss against the mage’s head. It was a command Leo was all too eager to comply with, retreating his fingers slowly and moving to pour the remainder of the slick ointment onto himself.

It was Takumi who brazenly let his hand trail down between them and rub the liquid up and down Leo’s shaft, rousing a low moan from the mage as he moved himself into position and slowly sank himself lower on his lover.

“S- _slowly_ -“ Leo gasped, abandoning all plans as he gripped Takumi’s thighs for support, forcing himself still as he watched his lover take him in all the way to the hilt.

“D- _damn_ …you’re always so…” Takumi looked just as breathless as Leo felt, face flushed and mouth opening in slow pants.

“S-So what?” Leo felt a smirk forming on his lips, knowing.

“So much more than I expect.” The honest compliment is whispered against his skin, and Leo didn’t know who moved first but the next thing he know Takumi is kissing him and that’s all that matters right now. Hot tongue fighting for dominance in his mouth, stroking against him so sensually as he feel time slow to a halt.

It’s Takumi who wins the battle, slowly lifting his hips higher up Leo’s member and causing a searing pleasure to overtake the mage’s senses. Leo’s grip tightens, labored breathing hitting the tanned chest in front of him and he tries his best from coming undone immediately.

“N-next time…I’ll be the one to make you feel this good.” Leo whispers the promise for Takumi’s ears only. They were equals, in love and in life, and he wanted his partner to know that.

“Hmmm. _I’ll keep you to it._ ” Takumi ended their conversation, moving again and starting a dangerously slow pace as he rocked himself up and forward on Leo’s lap. He felt like a molten vice around Leo, sparking bolt of pleasure that forced deep shudders from the mage, keeping him locked tight and holding on for dear life.

Leo wasn’t sure if it was Takumi’s or his own heart pounding in his ear. Maybe both, but it steadied him, and soon he found the strength to reciprocate the rhythm Takumi was trying to start. His hips craned up lightly with every time his lover pushed down, and it wasn’t long till he could feel Takumi sighing fervently into his ear.

No one would hear them out here, away from the resort and their family. Leo could capitalize on that, mind forming an attack strategy as he pulled down a little rougher than before, relishing in the deep moan that escaped his lover.

“D-Don’t hold back, love.” It was Leo who started a pace, taking the reins and grinding up into his lover, but it wasn’t long until Takumi met him half way. Their movements perfectly in sync with each other, Leo couldn’t help the sweet nothings that spilled from his lips as he watched Takumi rock himself up and down on his swollen shaft. With the way the last few fading rays of sun hit his glistening body, Leo swore silently under his breath, eyes never leaving Takumi’s face as the oranges and pinks around them dance in his soft hair, highlighting his beauty in ways that the mage couldn’t comprehend. But as much as Leo wanted this moment to last forever, with every thrust, every push, he could feel his mind fogging up a little more. His blood felt like it was boiling, breathing became labored as the sweet coil of pleasure was building deep within him.

Takumi didn’t look much better off, and when Leo finally found the resolve to let go of one of the archer’s hips, he quickly moved to start pumping his lover’s shaft at the same pace they were heading. He felt the way Takumi seized up, bouncing becoming more frantic with the stimulation, and Leo leaned forward to lick and nip at the flushed chest before him.

“L-Leo- _please_.” Takumi’s hand wove into his hair and pulled, hot breath hitting his temple as Takumi tightened up around him.

His orgasm took him by surprise. Leo’s mind was blank, great intellect distracted by the way the tight and slick heat of his lover was bearing down on him. The second he felt his skin tingle in warning that he couldn’t stop the choked sobs from spilling over, calling his lover’s name like it was his only salvation. “ _Takumi_ -”

White-hot electricity took hold of his senses, body rippling with pleasure as Leo rode out his orgasm, feeling himself spill deep inside of his lover for all he was worth. “ _I love…_ ”

He didn’t fully register what happened after that, listening to his lovers choked gasp of his name and the way he spilled all over his chest in hot spurts. He had sense enough to pull Takumi closer against his chest, letting the musky scent of their lovemaking wash over him as he calmed his heart beat.

Silent moments passed as the two found peace in each other, and once Leo felt his breathing even out again he dared to open his eyes, hand brushing lovingly over Takumi’s back, playing with the damp loose strands of his hair.

“I love you.” Leo felt a genuine smile creep up, cradling his lover against his chest as he let his lips trace the slick skin of Takumi’s neck.

“Hmmm… _I love you too_.” Takumi quietly whispered against his shoulder.

Leo let them both fall back against the sand, pulling Takumi with him and holding him close. The sun had set now, and stars were dancing against the light blues of the sky. They would probably have to head back soon.

Takumi pulled himself up, whining a little when Leo’s member slid out of him.

“That was… _something_ …” Takumi smiled down at him, and Leo could feel his heart beat faster.

“Thank you…for this. Beaches just…really aren’t my element…I’m sorry I was so closed up today.”

Takumi sighed in content, voice laced with amusement. “I kinda expected it...You’re forgiven I suppose.”

Leo snickered at the comment, too content right now to give into the bout. He closed his eyes to the relaxing roar of the sea, feeling Takumi's heart beat steadily against his. The stars twinkled in the sky, and even though night fell around them the warm breeze kept the chill away.

“This is...nice…It’s nice being here with you…” Leo leaned down and placed a kiss against Takumi's head, bring his arms around him to hold on to.

“ _Hmmm_ …” it was surprising how sleepy Takumi already sounded “...maybe tomorrow we can actually spend some time together...just the two of us... _please_?”

“Hmmm” leo hummed in approval, mind jolting to all the things he’d be able to do- would gladly do if it meant having Takumi by his side.

“You know what... _maybe_ -“

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe this whole vacations won't be as bad as I feared.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> :D hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you thought in the comments down below!


End file.
